Amour de Cour
by Nevermind555
Summary: Parce qu'à la Cour il y a les intriguant(e)s mais également une relation toute particulière entre deux hommes. Philippe/Chevalier. OS.


_Amour de Cour_

Le Chevalier de Lorraine se vernissait les ongles dont il prenait un soin jaloux !... il les aimait limés à la perfection et haïssait, davantage que le roi, les impuretés qui parvenaient à s'y loger !

Un soupir le traversait. Non, vraiment. Quelle idée avait eu son brave Philippe d'aller faire la guerre ?!... Mais quelle idée ! Il frappa des deux mains à plat sur la table, faisant sauter le petit flacon de vernis. Non seulement, cet abruti était allé faire la guerre pour son frère mais en plus, il l'abandonnait à son sort, ici, à Versailles !... Enfin... Versailles valait toujours mieux que Paris !... Encore heureux qu'il ne lui demande pas de faire abstinence en l'attendant !... Nouveau claquement de paumes furieux sur la table en noyer noble. C'en était trop !...

* * *

Chevalier attrapa sa canne et quitta la pièce pour la suivante où un joaillier l'attendait, coffres pleins de surprises qui ne pouvaient que le régaler. Or... ce ne fut pas tant le contenu des coffres qui attira d'emblée l'attention de Chevalier mais bien le joaillier lui-même !... beau, mince, minois félin, yeux de biche et bouche qui promettait le septième ciel !... cette bouche même que Chevalier fixait, sourire carnassier aux lèvres, tandis que lui était présenté un plateau de velours, support de grosses pierreries.

"Oh !..." lâcha Chevalier, mine ravie, regard réjoui. "Voilà qui est... merveilleux !..." testant l'un après l'autre les joyaux. "A faire pâlir d'envie la couronne même du roi !..." admirant les bagues à ses doigts aux ongles polis.

Petit sourire confus en face devant la verve du noble.

"Décidément trop voyant. J'ai envie de discrétion en ce moment." jeu croisé de regards, l'un gêné, l'autre sûr. "Par contre, j'ai d'autres appétits." désignant, sans la moindre pruderie, son entrejambe renflée.

Son affaire faite, Chevalier fut plus enclin à acheter au moins la moitié du plateau de pierreries, flattant le joaillier dans des termes ronflants.

* * *

En guise de digestif, le tailleur royal fut convié dans les loges du coquet Chevalier. Là, sous des mains expertes, filant sous le mètre et les épingles, Chevalier se laissait courtiser. Il était plaisant de convenir que le bleu royal lui allait au teint et que la soie rendait si justement hommage à sa peau de nouveau-né. Chevalier se pavanait devant le miroir vénitien tenu par deux valets qui n'avaient d'yeux que pour lui.

"Ne me fixez point de ces yeux-là, mes braves, vous me donnez l'impression d'être plus appétissant que de raison !..."

* * *

"Vous avez noté le comportement étrange de Chevalier depuis ce matin ?"

"Son cher Philippe lui manque au point d'en avoir le tournis..."

"Et cette pauvre Henriette à qui la situation ne profite guère..."

"J'ai entendu dire que le roi la boudait en ce moment..."

Chevalier souriait. Ah ! les bruits de la cour... existait-il quelque chose au monde capable de rivaliser avec pareilles langues ?... assurément oui, celle de Philippe !... à cette pensée, un soupir franchit les lèvres déjà entrouvertes de délice. Les péchés auxquels s'adonner étaient légion à Versailles. Débaucher un joailler ? quoi de plus simple ? S'acoquiner avec un valet ? quoi de plus facile ? Débusquer un noble ? quoi de plus aisé ?...

* * *

Chevalier aimait parler crûment, notamment de sexe. A quoi bon mâcher ses mots dans ce domaine où il s'était fait roi ?

Il appréciait notamment lorsque les mots qui franchissait ses lèvres impudiques faisaient rosir voire empourpraient outrageusement les joues de ses interlocuteurs tandis qu'ils flattaient sa propre excitation perverse.

Le Chevalier de Lorraine aimait la chair et y avait été initié dès son plus jeune âge. Très tôt c'était dessiné, chez cet adolescent mondain, une préférence pour les mignons. Il les aimait comme l'était Philippe : un regard clair, un teint de porcelaine, de longs cheveux sombres, des doigts potelés, un corps solide mais non moins féminin, notamment au niveau des courbes. Sur ce point, _Philou_ était du genre musclé tout en finesse. Ce bougre possédait la force d'un titan !... Chevalier l'avait déjà vu démonter littéralement un noble qui s'était gaussé de lui. Il avait stoppé Philippe in extremis avant que ce dernier ne dispense le coup de grâce à l'importun.

Assurément, ce côté guerrier chez un homme ordinairement doux n'était pas du goût de Chevalier. Il arrivait à Monsieur d'être pris d'une fureur subite, devenant incontrôlable, notamment lorsqu'il était question de son frère de roi justement !... La dualité qui habitait Philippe à ce propos était totalement déstabilisante. Chevalier préférait en rire, d'ailleurs, à ses risques et périls. Lors d'une montée virile, il n'était pas rare que les amants échangent des coups. Cependant, Chevalier était toujours parvenu à assoir son autorité, notamment dans les moments intimes. Il aimait voir Philippe geindre comme une jouvencelle sous ses assauts !...

* * *

La guerre pourtant ramena à Chevalier un Philippe nouveau. Plus sûr de lui, plus mâture et surtout moins apte à se laisser dominer. Le ton avait été donné lors des retrouvailles lorsque Philippe prit littéralement le dessus, aussi bien dans la posture que dans les termes. Ceci n'avait pas du tout été du goût de Chevalier. Pourtant, son cœur ne cessait de battre pour l'indocile !... même lorsque ce dernier se livrait à une séance de bouderie interminable, prostré sur le canapé. Les deux hommes se regardaient en chiens de faïence depuis le retour de Philippe au Palais. Malgré la tension, le désir de Chevalier pour Monsieur était intact, prêt à jaillir au moindre stimulus !...


End file.
